


Occupational Hazards

by Vagrant_Blvrd



Series: Kings of Nowhere [33]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/pseuds/Vagrant_Blvrd
Summary: “Okay, so,” Jeremy says, staring at the digital display of the bomb in front of him, numbers counting down. “This is isn’t great.”





	Occupational Hazards

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Miss-ingno who asked for Jerevin agency AU.

“Okay, so,” Jeremy says, staring at the digital display of the bomb in front of him, numbers counting down. “This is isn’t great.”

His head is pounding, his mouth tastes like something died in it, and oh, right. He’s handcuffed to a table with a bomb on it.

The last thing he remembers is heading to his hotel room after arriving in the city for an interview with his new agency. He’d heard a noise, and before he could turn to see what had made it, he’d felt a sharp pain in his neck and the floor rushing up to meet his face.

Jeremy looks up as he hears a crackle, eyes landing the speaker on the wall.

“We’re not really much for standard interviews,” someone says, British accent and an apologetic note to his voice. “Sorry for the inconvenience. There should be aspirin and glass of water for your headache.”

There is. A tray with a small paper cup containing a couple of aspirin and a glass of water, and just enough leeway in his cuffs to allow him to reach them, which is nice.

And now that Jeremy knows he hasn’t been abducted by nefarious forces (Ryan’s phrasing), he relaxes just the tiniest bit.

“Really?” he asks, because _really_?

There’s a laugh, amusement clear in the mysterious British person’s voice when they speak next.

“The director’s idea,” he says, like he happens to think it’s a terrible one. “He likes to see how prospective agents deal with the unexpected.”

Considering Jeremy got tranqed in his hotel room without putting up a fight, he doesn’t think he’s doing well on that front.

“Okay,” he says, and takes the aspirin, washing it down with the water. “So the bomb?”

Another laugh, this bright cheerful thing that has Jeremy smiling in spite of himself.

“Oh, that’s just for fun.”

Jeremy looks at the speaker in disbelief.

“Fun. The _bomb_ is for fun.”

“Of course. What else would it be for?”

Jeremy opens his mouth to reply, and closes it again because he honestly doesn’t know what to say to that.

“When you’re ready, we can get started defusing it,” there’s a pause,thoughtful. “Unless you’d rather not?”

And now the guy’s fucking with him, upward lilt to his words at the end like he’s having the time of his life here, and okay, right.

“No, no,” Jeremy says, “I’m game if you are.”

There’s this pause where Jeremy thinks he might have said the wrong thing, and then the guy laughs again, this delighted little thing that makes Jeremy realize he likes the way he laughs a little too much. (Wants to hear it again, see the face of the person it belongs to, and that’s a dangerous thing to think. Goes places it shouldn’t, but it’s fine for now, isn’t it?)

“Oh, Jeremy, I think I like you.”

(…Or not.)

“Thanks, pal,” Jeremy says, reaching for the wire cutters, and pretending he’s not developing a Thing for this guy’s laugh (or his voice). Figures that’s a problem for Future Jeremy to deal with, because hey, _bomb_. “Now about that bomb?”


End file.
